Revenge is Sour?
by Stealgal-Xx
Summary: Alecto Carrow, New Deatheater, has swiftly fallen head-over-heels with her new partner in crime. But does he love her back? Is it all a charade? Where did he get his DarkMark? And maybe Randy should be the least of her worries. The DarkLord has new plans.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, ready for another story? I was drinking tea one night then all the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fit together! It starts off when Severus Snape just becomes a deatheater, so he still believes in their views. I hope you all enjoy. As always, constructive criticism helps xx ~Stealgal~_**  
><strong>

**Prologue**

On a crisp November night, The Deatheaters were out on a hunt to weed the world of a few more muggles and mudbloods. The world was silent, barn a few blood curdling screams ripped from the throats of guilty scum. Their crime you may ask? Existing.

I was holding up the back, not terribly desperate to get in on the 'fun' as the likes of young Bellatrix would say.

"Severus, you take that house, I'll take this one!"

"Agreed Malfoy." I glared at the boy younger than myself. The only reason I _had_ to take orders from Lucius was that he was of a higher 'blood group'.

What's the worst that could happen? I may have to kill a couple of muggles. That's why I joined the Deatheaters, was it not? No, but I 'signed a contract' in a manner of speaking. My fate was sealed as soon as i presented my left arm to be brandished like common cattle.

I walked calmly up to the small, yet very quaint house. I stood flat against the stony wall and opened the door.

"_Alohomora_." I mumbled quietly, having not yet quite grasped the concept of non-incantation magic.

The door creaked open and I checked for immediate danger. Nothing. I took in a deep breath, then waltzed into the house as if I owned the place, however, not making a sound.

I came to a door at the end of the hall, the room inside was dimly lit. I stopped just behind it and listened.

"-But she has to dad. When will mum come back?" A young boy pleaded with his father.

"Mum's not coming back son. She packed her cases and left. I'm sorry, my boy" A father sympathized with his son.

"But why dad. Why did she do it?" The boy was getting emotional.

"Calm down son, it will be alright. She left because I told her we are wizards. I know it's not fair, but sometimes that's how life is. Now be a good boy and go to your room." The man stood and took his boy in his arms. From this angle, I could see that the boy looked very much like his father- Messy, sandy blonde hair and a handsome angular face, even for a child of about seven.

"I wish I wasn't a wizard. Then she wouldn't have left."

"Don't ever say that, my boy. Magic is a gift to be cherished. You'll know that one day." He took his son to his room, then came back to the living room and stood with his wand raised.

"I know you're there. I have wards to alert me as to when there is an intruder. Show your face."

"How very astute of you." I came through the door and smirked up at the man with a devilish smile.

We started to duel, and though the man was very equipped, I made him falter with words.

"You should join our cause. From what I heard, you of all people should hate muggles. I bet your son will become a Deatheater. In fact as soon as I have dealt with you, I shall place the mark upon his skin myself." Malice dripping from every word.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I grinned madly, an expression to rival Bellatrix's, just to make him squirm.

"Y-You W-Won't touch my S-Son..."

"Oh now wouldn't I? _Avada Kedavra_." My first killing curse. It didn't feel right on my lips. I felt tainted. I knew it wouldn't be last time those words would leave my tongue.

I stared down at the lifeless body and glazed eyes. How pitiful... But the challenge still stood. Would I? Would I place the mark on an innocent's arm?

The deal was sealed when I looked up to see the boy in question peering from around the side of his door.

"_Petrificus Totalus_."

The boy stood totally still. I walked up to him menacingly and grabbed his left arm. I dug my wand into the unblemished skin, and muttered the incantation which had long been imprinted into the back of my eye lids.

If the boy could have screamed, he would have. If the boy could have spasmed, he would have. But he couldn't.

The only sign which indicated he was in any discomfort what-so-ever, was his blood shot eyes begging for relief, dripping tears down his face.

He was marked, and would be so for the rest of his life.

I left swiftly, leaving no trace. Leaving the boy to whimper in a pitiful manor. Leaving my humanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue II**

I don't know how long I lay there until I could even move a toe, but  
>after I had full control over my body I latched onto my soulless father<br>and wept. I had just lost mum, and now I had lost both of the most  
>important people in the world to me.<p>

I heard a rustle in the direction of the door and it took all of my  
>strength to look up. There was an old man with grey hair and a beard<br>long enough to tuck into his belt. He was not to be feared. He had a  
>friendly air about him.<p>

"I'm sorry child. Your daddy isn't here anymore. Do you want to come  
>with me? I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school, but<br>I will spare you the speech. Now isn't the time." He had a knowing  
>look in his eye.<p>

"The man killed daddy" I sniffled.

"I know Randolph. Do you mind if I call you Randy?"

"That's ok..." I sounded defeated.

"Come now Randy. We must leave in case the man comes back."

"One minute sir."

"Call me Albus."

"I need to get something... Albus." I stood and went into my room. I  
>went over to my bedside table and picked up the framed photo. I opened<br>it at the back and took out the photo of my dad, my mum and I. I went  
>back into the living room.<p>

"Randy, could you pick up your father's wand please?"

I did as was asked, and an ominous wind rose around me. It felt... Right.

"Ah... It appears as though you have inherited your father's wand  
>Randy. Come now son, it's time to leave."<p>

I walked over timidly and took the man's outstretched hand.

"We'll use the floo."

Dumbledore picked up some green powder from the dish on the mantel and  
>threw it at the fire. They both stepped into the green flames and<br>Dumbledore shouted;

"The Household of Andromeda and Ted Tonks!"

—

They appeared in a well furnished welcoming home, but I was really too  
>sad to notice. I missed my daddy.<p>

"Andromeda, good evening to you."

"Why hello there, Headmaster. And who is this little cherub?"

I blushed.

"Ah, that is why I'm here. This is Randy."

"I see." Her expression turned serious. "Why don't you go play with  
>Nyphadora, Randy?"<p>

I turned to see a a girl of about five sitting in the corner.

"...ok."

"Hiya. I'm Dora, but I like to be called Tonks." She smiled.

I tried to smile back. "I'm Randy." I offered her my hand. She shook it.

They left the room and shut the door.

"Wanna listen in on what they say?" Asked Tonks excitedly.

"Yeah, good idea." I pressed my ear up against the door.

"-I know you said you would be willing to take in the next orphan. Are  
>you still sure you're happy to take little Randy?"<p>

"Of course! He is a little darling. It's a shame what's happened to  
>him."<p>

"What's his full name?"

"I believe it's Randolph Archibald Grimes. Interesting name isn't it?"

"Indeed. Anything else I should know about?"

"Well... It appears as though he has been branded with the DarkMark by  
>however killed his father."<p>

"Sick, sadistic murderer... Poor child. Of course I'll take him."

"I best be going soon. Randy!"

I walked through the door after exchanging a worried glance with Tonks.

"Yes... Albus?"

"I will have to go soon. Andromeda is going to be your new mummy. Is  
>that okay?"<p>

I thought about it, and looked at Andromeda... Mum. She smiled warmly.  
>Yes.<p>

I turned to face Albus. "I'd like that." I attempted a smile of my own.

"Randy, would you like to keep your second name?"

"No it's ok. Randy Tonks sounds just fine."

"Then it's settled. I'll be off now. Bye everyone!"

—

**Four Years Later**

I was so exited. It was my first day of school at Hogwarts, and Tonks  
>was going to be so jealous!<p>

I rushed down to breakfast and wolfed down my food.

"Mum, when are you taking me to platform nine and three quarters?"

"Soon Randy. But you have plenty of time. Have some more toast."

And so the morning progressed at a snails pace until finally it was  
>time to go. I got my trunk and fetched Quillious my Barn Owl and<br>headed to the floo.

When I came out of the fireplace, I was already at the platform which  
>had rows upon rows of floo stations.<p>

I headed towards the scarlet train and clambered aboard.

"Remember to write son!"

"Of course mum. Bye Tonks!" I said with smug satisfaction.

"Bye..." Tonks was furious that I got to go to school two years  
>earlier than she.<p>

The train pulled away from the station and I found a compartment all  
>to myself. I was giddy, but that didn't stop me from sleeping for most<br>of the journey. I was awoke by the lurch of the train stopping. I  
>literally jumped off the train and dragged my trunk and Quillious up to<br>where a giant of a man was motioning for the first years to go.

"Is it this way sir?" I asked the man.

"Ye' you be goin' the righ' way. Just up there nex' to the boat house."

And so I crossed the vast lake on an enchanted boat. I looked up at  
>the Castle against the black canvas. It all felt so peaceful.<p>

When I got to the magnificent building, a very strict looking woman  
>with her hair tied into a severe bun ushered them into the corridor<br>next to a grand looking door. She dared any of her hairs to stick out  
>of place.<p>

"Ok first years. You will all stand in a cluster at the front of the  
>hall and when called, will go forth to be sorted into your house -<br>Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. You're house will be  
>like your family, and it will determine where you're dorms are. Please<br>try to for an orderly line. Ready? Let's go."

We marched accordingly into a huge room filled with witches and  
>wizards. There were five tables, one reserved for teachers.<p>

At the front of the room, there was a stool with an old hat on it. The  
>first child was called forward; "Adriana Arrdington!"<p>

She went to the front and sat on the stool the hat was placed on her  
>head and after a minute, the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" And she went to<br>sit at the cheering table.

After what seemed to take forever, his name was called; "Randolph  
>Tonks!"<p>

He walked forwards and sat gracefully on the stool. The hat was placed  
>on top of his head.<p>

_Ah, a Grimes? Lovely, how nice. Your father was a tough one to place._

_Now what to do with you._

_An orphan eh? Life is hard kid... And what's that I sense? You want _  
><em>revenge? You have cunning.<em>

_I know where you're place is_.

"Slytherin!"

The green table erupted in cheers and Randy went to sit at the table.

After all the other kids had been sorted, he turned to the first year  
>sitting next to him.<p>

"Hello. What's your name?"

"Hi. I'm Bellatrix, nice to meet you."

Just as he was about to get more acquainted, Dumbledore spoke up.

"I will now introduce all the staff. This is professor McGonagol,  
>Transfiguration." The strict woman from earlier stood up and some<br>people clapped.

"Professor Sprout, Herbology." A stubby woman stood up and again  
>people clapped.<p>

"Professor Flitwick, Charms." A really short goblin-like man stood up  
>and again ensued clapping.<p>

"Professor Snape, Potions." No-one clapped and I turned to face the  
>man for the first time.<p>

_That face. That hair. That smirk. It was him! I'd remember him _  
><em>anywhere, I had dreamed about him often enough!<em> I started to hyperventilate. _No, no, no, no!_ Then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologue III**

I groggily woke up in a bed with scratchy sheets, and opened my tired  
>eyes. I was in the Hospital Wing and Professor Dumbledore was sitting<br>by my bed.

"Good to see you're awake Randy. We were all so worried."

"Professor, could you tell me what happened? I feel so tired."

"I was hoping you could tell me Randy. One minute you were fine, and  
>the next you were on the floor, out cold."<p>

The cogs were just starting to turn in my head, when a man entered the  
>Wing soundlessly.<p>

"Headmaster, I have brewed the Dreamless Sleep Draught for young Mr.  
>Tonks. Would you like-"<p>

I screamed, and felt the searing pain in my left arm. I locked eyes  
>with the monster across the room. I gripped my arm and attempted to<br>make a run to the other side of the room. To find out I could barely  
>move a muscle.<p>

The man on the other hand looked as though he was going to faint  
>himself. He turned and left the room fast.<p>

Dumbledore just looked confused.

"Randy! Randy what's wrong?"

"He killed dad. He killed my dad and gave me the mark." I was rocking  
>back and forth reliving the pain I had went through to get the mark.<p>

Realisation dawned over Dumbledore's face and he said; "Alright now  
>Randy take this potion."<p>

I did as was asked, and fell asleep immediately.

—

**Six Years Later**

I had been sent a message by Dumbledore, stating that he would like to  
>meet me in his office.<p>

On my way, I reminisced of my time in Hogwarts, this was my last year  
>after all.<p>

I thought of the sorting ceremony and all the memorable times  
>in between then and now.<p>

When I reached the Gargoyle, I said the password "Liquorice Swirls."

I walked up the elaborate staircase and knock on the door.

"Come in ."

I stepped through the door and Dumbledore motioned for me to take a  
>seat.<p>

"Good Evening Headmaster."

"Same to you Randy. I have to speak to you of a matter of grave  
>importance. Are you comfortable?"<p>

"Yes Headmaster."

"Good. Now I must tell you something. Lord Voldemort is getting  
>stronger. We need more spy's so we can determine what he will do next.<br>I know that you are a very skilled Occlumens. Beside that, you already  
>have a DarkMark. Do you think you can help us?"<p>

"Of course. I will do anything for our cause."

"As you know, we only have one other spy... Professor Snape. He will  
>guide and advise you."<p>

I flinched at the name, but nodded.

"Very well. He will be here anytime now."

Just as Dumbledore said this, the door opened. Snape strode in and  
>stood at the side of the Headmaster's desk.<p>

"You summoned me, Headmaster?"

"Why yes Severus. It appears as though we have found a new spy for us.  
>He is the perfect candidate."<p>

He turned to me and looked me over, eyes resting on my covered left arm.

"Very well Headmaster." Then he addressed me, "I shall meet you at the  
>school entrance at midnight. We leave tonight. Pack lightly."<p>

And with that he left the room.

—

** Later That Night**

I made it to the Entrance Hall at 12:05, and sure enough, Snape was  
>there waiting for me.<p>

"You're late."

"Fashionably."

"I suggest you get rid of that attitude if you wish to stay alive in  
>the Dark Lord's presence for even a minute."<p>

"Whatever you say Professor."

We left the school ground and, disgusted even at the thought, I took  
>Snape's arm and used side-along Apparition seeing as though I had no<br>idea where we were going.

I felt the sensation, which is probably best described as being pulled  
>along a tube by a hook, and after I had regained my composure, I<br>stared at the tall dull mansion before me.

"This is Riddle Manor. To get through the gates, you must raise your  
>left arm in a salute. I warn you, as this is your first time, it may<br>sting."

We headed towards the gate and I lifted my arm. The gate became a mist  
>and we walked through it. Sure enough, there was some pain, by it was<br>very minimal. I looked behind to see the gate re-solidify. No going  
>back now.<p>

We went up to the overly-big doors, and were greeted by a rough, hairy  
>looking man.<p>

"Ah, Snape. And who is this little... Morsel..." he grinned showing  
>yellowed, sharpened teeth.<p>

"Stand back Greyback, or I'll hex you into oblivion. This is a new  
>recruit."<p>

"Calm down Snape. I was only asking." He stepped back, allowing them  
>entrance.<p>

They walked into the house and after a few minutes, came to a smaller  
>door.<p>

"He is on the other side. Do not mess this up."

I glared in return.

The door swung open and I followed Snape in.

"Ah, Severus, my faithful servant. It is good to see you once more.  
>And who is this you have brought with you?"<p>

I looked up to the end of the room, where the most wanted, and  
>powerful wizard in the world sat. He was a man, in his twenties, with<br>black hair and handsome features.

"My Lord, this is Randolf..." He faltered, seeing Narcissa in the  
>room. "...Grimes."<p>

"New blood?... Very well. What house were you in Grimes?"

"Slytherin, My Lord."

"Good, good. And why do you wish to serve me?"

I had planned this out in my head as soon as I had left Dumbledore's  
>office.<p>

"My Lord, since I was a mere child of seven, I have bared the mark. My  
>life dream since the moment I was gifted with such an honour was to be<br>a faithful servant to you."

I bared my arm for him to inspect.

He grinned fiendishly.

"Very well. You have pleased me Snape. You are dismissed."

Snape turned his back on his Lord, and left, leaving me alone.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen M'Lord."

"Well done, no longer bothered by the Ministry's Trace... Can you  
>apparate?"<p>

"Yes, M'Lord."

"So be it. I shall summon you in a few days via the mark. I will give  
>you a partner and can help with the next mission. Dismissed."<p>

I left with an air of pride. _I had fooled the Dark Lord_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1-The Meeting  
><strong>

I wrung my hands restlessly, unconsciously tapping my foot. My new partner was supposed to meet me here 10 minutes ago, and I had been waiting for 20 myself.

_Maybe he had gotten the wrong date? The wrong time? More likely, I got false details from Amycus... I will kill him one day!_

Just as this thought crossed my mind, a hooded figure appeared from around the corner, and headed towards the deserted (or very nearly so) Hog's Head Pub - which basically existed as a _shifty_ meeting place for... well _shifty_ people.

I jumped to attention and followed the mysterious person in. He sat at the far-end of the room and I sat across from him.

"Excuse me Miss, but I am waiting for someone." He said in a quiet voice.

"Me too. In fact I think if you took your hood down for a second, you may see that the person you are looking for is in this room." I said dryly.

He looked up and searched the room expectantly, finally resting his honey coloured eyes on me.

"But... wait a minute. I didn't know..." He leaned forward and lowered his voice, even though the only other person in the Pub was the Bartender who was too far away to hear. "...That the Dark Lord allowed woman to join his cause. No offence intended."

I smiled, "None taken. I think you'll find that I am your new partner." She extended her hand to him and he shook it, simultaneously taking his hood off with the other hand.

Oh... he was quite handsome. He looked to be about the same age as me. Strong, angular features and golden, messy hair really complimented each other...

"Indeed. Nice to meet you Miss...?"

"Carrow. Alecto Carrow. And you?"

"Just call me Randy."

"Lovely to be acquainted at last. I heard that I had a new partner a week ago, but had yet to meet you."

"Yes... well there was a few complications at first, but every things been sorted out now." He said ominously.

"Oh...ok." _Yes he was definitely an improvement on the last partner. The last one was a dunderhead and didn't last long for that reason._

"Well, would you like a drink? I'm buying." He smiled awkwardly.

"Oh... well if you're offering, that would be lovely." I smiled back.

"Bartender! Two Butterbeers please!"

"Of course sir." And two minutes later he swept over the creaking floorboards and deposited the drinks in front of them.

I took a tentative sip of my drink. "Thanks again." I smiled.

He half-hearted returned it. "Why are you a Deatheater?"

The sudden question took me by surprise and I nearly spat out my Butterbeer over him.

"Pardon?...Oh well you know... My brother became a Deatheater and my family were so proud. I suppose it was a mixture of sibling rivalry and making my family proud." I didn't know why I was being so open with someone I had only just met.

"Hmm... It's just that you seem so nice..." He stopped talking and it looked as though he was mentally chastising himself for saying that out loud.

"Deatheaters can be nice too you know. Apparently I can be a hit at parties, but to tell you the truth I can't remember much of what I've done the next day. Not that I go out often..." I was babbling. _Did someone put Veritaserum in my drink? Nah... I'm just nervous, I suppose._

__"Really?" He chuckled (a sound that I really like might I add), "I'm not the type to 'party' myself."

I blushed. "Haha sorry about that. I'm warning you now. If your going to be my partner, I might just chat your ear off."

He chuckled again, music to my ears. "I'll keep that in mind."

We had both finished our drinks, but he seemed reluctant to go. "Do you anything about the up-coming mission?" I asked.

"Not really... The Dark Lord hasn't relinquished any real details. Just something about a prophesy that he needs to... deal with?" he said, unsure.

"Yes... that's all I got too. Apparently, we are to wait for a month before we take any action. This will be my first mission." I said eagerly.

If I hadn't been searching his face, then I wouldn't have seen the tiny look of disgust that didn't look right on his beautiful features. But as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"Me too. I can't wait. Well... I suppose I should be going..." He handed the Bartender the money for the drinks. " Good bye."

"Bhh... Bye." I said hesitantly.

I stood to leave myself, and as soon as I was out of range of the Pub, I apparated home.

_He was impossible to read, Randy._

"Who's Randy? A new boyfriend, or should I say, Your first one?" Asked Amycus who was sitting on the recliner.

"One, Randy is my new _Deatheater_ partner. Two, He is not my boyfriend. Three, I have had boyfriends in the past Amycus! And lastly, STAY. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!"

"Hahaha, whatever you say _Alex_."

"Shut it _Amy_."

And with that, I left the room, knowing fine well I had lied about that third point. But Amycus didn't need an excuse to say 'I told you so'."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 2-The Deatheater Gathering**

Tonight was The Monthly Gathering Of The Deatheaters, and as always I was nervous. To tell you the truth, I wasn't as apprehensive as usual because I knew Randy would be there. _What? I'm only human!_

I scurried down the cobble-stone street in the lance-like rain, desperately trying to get to the scheduled Port-Key. I saw the tire at the end of the road, along with two other cloaked figures. I approached them and we all put our hands on the tire.

Instantly it felt as though I had been thrown up in the air, and tossed about like a dirty rag. I clung for dear life, and was extremely relieved when my feet were back on solid ground. The weather here was much nicer than it had been back in that deserted street, so i used a quick drying spell to get rid of the water.

"Why hello there Alecto. Long time no see!"

"Randy, I met you last week, not last year. Hello Professor Snape."

"I see you have became acquainted with Mr. Grimes already?"

"Yes, did he not tell you? We're partners."

Snape looked at Randy with a furious glare.

"He... neglected to mention that."

"Oh..." The static in the air was nearly making my hair stand on end.

We walked the rest of the distance up to the manor in silence, the occasional bird tweeting in the beautiful garden full of many different plants. I recalled someone saying that the Dark Lord had been particularly good at Herbology as well as Defence Against The Dark Arts. We all raised our left arm as we approached the gate and walked right through it.

The very stylishly carved doors opened and lead through to a magnificent room with a very long table, surrounded by seated Deatheaters. Most of them fixed their glares upon Randy and I, as we were the youngest Deatheaters present, but today the stares did not unnerve me.

After taking my seat at the second furthest seat away from the head of the table, (the furthest being reserved for Randy) I focused my gaze firmly on my fork, and refused to look anywhere else.

Mere minutes later, and a hooded figure entered the room and stood at the head of the table behind the chair. He lowered his hood painfully slowly to reveal a very handsome man with deep auburn hair. I myself rather prided my hair as being my best physically attribute - It is shoulder length and a luscious crimson colour.

Everyone stood and bowed deeply.

"Please, sit my associates. Today is a wondrous day. Do you remember that I mentioned a very big mission was due to be executed in a month?" Asked the DarkLord.

Many people were too taken-a-back at the DarkLord's happy mood to even attempt to reply. Me being one of them.

"M'Lord?" Said a very brave Deatheater.

"Yes, well, as some of you may know, a prophesy stating that the bringer of my demise was soon to be born was overheard and the mission I had planned for next month was to, in basic terms, 'kill the weed before it became unmanageable'."

All the Deatheaters looked around and started murmuring.

"Silence!" _There was that temper that we usually expected_, "However, this is impossible. I cannot die." He chuckled. "But a thought sprung to mind - What if this great fiend incapacitates me? If he puts me out of action?"

Everyone looked up thoughtfully - He had a point.

"I will need someone loyal to take my place until I can regain health. Someone strong and with great leadership qualities. So I thought to myself, who would fit those categories?"

A few of the Deatheaters looked up rather expectantly, the most obvious being Lucious Malfoy a very rich, pompous git.

"Who better to fill my shoes when I'm not here to do so, than my own flesh and blood?" He smiled as though the answer had been obvious the whole time.

Everyone exchanged looks of astonishment. No-one knew the DarkLord had any family, let alone a child.

"I shall need to have an heir. The only person who could do me justice would have to be a relation."

Dead silence followed.

"Do you not find my idea to be a good one?" He said threateningly.

They all snapped out of their shock, and murmured their agreement.

"Very good. I will thoroughly think through all my options for who is to bare my child, and when I have come to a decision, I shall let you know. Next month's mission is to go on as planned. I bid you a nice night." And with that, he left the room. Seconds later, people were flitting out of the building like a group of swarming bees.

"...Can't do this."

"...Married! What if he picks her!"

"...He may be the DarkLord, but he's not touching my wife!"

And so it went on.

"Hey, Alecto, wait!" I turned around to see Randy running up towards me.

"Yes?"

"Is the DarkLord always that spontaneous?" He asked, breathless.

"You" I said with certainty, "Have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

_Come on guys x I'm enjoying writing this one, but a few reviews would make me smile :)_** ~Stealgal~  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 - Deep Conversations**

I soon realised that Randy was just my type of guy - He's sensitive and still caring even though he's been through a lot. It all started the week after the Deatheater Gathering when I asked him how he got his DarkMark...

_~Flashback Begins~_

We were in the Hog's Head discussing important details of the 'Big Mission' when I suddenly blurted it out in a mash of words-

"Where-did-you-get-your-DarkMark?"

He chuckled, "Pardon? I didn't catch any of that."

I blushed, "Sorry, but I asked, 'Where did you get your DarkMark? It's just that usually when someone gets it, its at a ceremony. I just don't remember you getting one."

Randy looked uncomfortable for a while, but then he broke the silence.

"I was seven. A Deatheater broke into my home and branded me." His eyes glazed over as though he was thinking about something, "Eh... Ever since then I have always... Always wanted to be a Deatheater."

I felt the colour drain from my face, remembering the searing pain of being marked. He had to endure it at the age of seven.

"Who... who did it?" I asked shakily.

He looked into my eyes and searched for something, but I'm not too sure what.

"It was Severus. I've thanked him in person."

"Oh... He did that?" I felt my blood boil. (Us Carrows are known for our temper)

He just smiled at my reaction. "I'm fine. Really."

"Good. Because I don't think I could beat Snape in a duel." I smiled back.

_~Flashback Ends~_

I felt so sorry for him. Though he did say that he had always wanted to be a Deatheater afterwards. However, I think he was lying, the way he spaced out for 30 seconds gave him away.

Lost in thought, I barely noticed Amycus entering the room.

"Hey Alex."

"Oh! Ehm... Hey Amy..."

"Whatcha' thinking about?

"You arn't allowed to know." I shut off my mind.

He took a seat on the recliner across from me.

"I will always find out." He smiled mischievously.

Just as I was about to reply sarcastically, a searing pain ripped up my left arm. I screeched and grabbed my arm. Amycus looked to be in discomfort, but did his best to hide it. The pain was brief, and had now left.

"Hmm... Emergency meeting?

"Pr...Probably... Let's go"

We apparated and allowed the mark to lead us to our destination, appearing at Malfoy Manor.

"Malfoy's today? Must be important."

We entered through the gates and were harassed by many different exotic animals, including one or two Peacocks - Typical.

We came up to the doors inscribed with an elegant 'M' and entered the building, walking through to the main room.

The only people inside were Lucius and The DarkLord.

"Hmm... seems when I said to the mark to summon Carrow, it didn't know which one. Hello to both of you, but I only really need to talk to Ms. Carrow. Lucius, you and Amycus wait outside."

They obeyed, leaving me here even though I begged with my eyes for Amycus to stay. This was the first time I had been in the same room as the DarkLord, alone.

"Ah Ms. Carrow, do take a seat." He himself was lying rather elegantly along a very expensive sofa.

I did as he said, but didn't speak for fear of saying something wrong.

"Comfortable? Good. Now do you remember the subject matter of the first meeting?"

"Yes Master."

"Well, as you know, all of my followers that are female, such as yourself, are married. All that is, except you."

I could see where this was going, and I didn't like it. However, I still didn't speak up.

"Now, if I were to have a child with a married Deatheater, the husband would most probably become mutinous. And I would rather keep all those in my ranks rather than dispose of their perfectly pure blood. You are a PureBlood yourself, aren't you?"

"Ye...Yes Master."

"Perfect. You, Ms. Carrow, shall have the great honour of bearing my child."

"Hon... Honour? Master? I am only seventeen."

"Do you disagree with my choice!" He looked murderous.

"Of course not My Lord! I will accept this great... Honour..." I felt sick to my stomach.

I then left the room, Amycus tried to talk to me but I just kept walking until I could apparate.

Back home, I went into my room, sealed the door and put up a sound barrier. You may think that I would have cried, but no.

I screamed in rage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 4 - The Time Draws Near  
><strong>

When I eventually emerged from my room, any amount of time could have passed. My throat was raw from screaming in frustration, and that suited me just fine. At least I wouldn't be able to tell Amycus what that wretched meeting was about.

I walked into the kitchen and guzzled down a whole pint of milk. Amycus was sitting at the table eating cereal and had his mouth opened in an inelegant manner, exposing his half eaten food.

"Shhhu..." I coughed rather painfully and remembered that talking was out of the question. I gestured to my throat and shook my head. Amycus didn't move.

_Men!_

I took out my wand and used it to write the words '_Shut your mouth Amycus, you look like a fish_.' And he did so.

"Alex... You were locked in your room for" He scrunched up his face and looked at his watch then paled. "For a whole day..."

Again I wrote with my wand, '_That's why I'm thirsty then, isn't it? Not hungry though_.'

"What did the DarkLord say to you?"

I looked at him, then wrote, _'None of your business_.'

"Yes it is. I'm your brother!"

_'I don't want to... write about it...'_

"Tell me!"

I looked livid. '_If you must know, Mr. Nosey, he has... demanded... that I bare his... child_.'

He looked astonished, then furious.

"He can't do this. I won't allow it. Never!"

He stood up abruptly, but I used a silent _Pertificus Totalus _on him.

'_I'm doing what's right for our cause. It's my choice anyway. Don't get involved_.'

I freed him and fixed my throat with a potion from the cupboard, then I went back to my room to sulk.

After what felt like a year, but was a mere hour, I felt the usual pain slice down my left arm but I didn't even flinch this time. I heard Amycus banging on my door.

"Don't. Go. To. Him!"

However, being the stubborn woman I was, I didn't listen. I felt the familiar tugging sensation of apparition, and the next thing I knew, I was at 'Riddle Manor'.

_I suppose I better go inside and face the inevitable. Funny, Amycus didn't attempt to follow me_.

I entered the unique building and found the DarkLord sitting in his usual spot at the top of the table, a huge grin across his face.

"Ah, looks like I got the one Carrow I was looking for this time... I sent out two signals but I made sure only a female could apparate here." The way he said 'female' was sickening.

"Lovely, M'Lord." I had lost all fear of him.

He smiled, impossibly, wider. "Come with me, my dear." He stood up and gestured to a door which lead to his private chambers.

"Of Course." I went through the door and faced my future.

* * *

><p>Many hours later, and I was back home sitting on the couch next to Amycus drinking tea.<p>

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Amy, I'm fine. In fact I'm going out."

"Who with?"

"Ehm... I'll find out if Randy is busy."

I stood up and went over to the fireplace and stuck my head through the Floo Network. I emerged out at Randy's Common Room (I myself was home-schooled, but he was still at Hogwarts).

Randy wasn't present, but there was a first year lying on the couch.

"You. Get Randy Grimes at once!" He looked terrified, but did as he was told. Randy appeared from behind a door, and the kid was peering frightenedly around the door.

"Ah..." He chuckled. "I should have known that the _'scary lady on fire in the common room' _was you."

I smiled, "Who else were you expecting? Are you busy?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I need a _girly_ night out and as soon as the word '_girly_' sprang to mind, so did your name."

"I see." He smiled. "At once. Meet you at the Hog's Head for the usual?"

"Great."

"But Randy, You're not allowed to leave the castle, especially not after curfew." Said the little boy.

"He has special permission, now get out of here you little _pest_." I snapped, not in the mood for annoying brats at the moment - Oh God... I was going to be a _great_ mother.

The boy paled and ran away, whilst Randy laughed at his reaction. "Little touchy this evening _Dear_ Alex?"

I shuddered at being called a 'Dear' for the second time this evening.

"You don't know the _half_ of it..."

* * *

><p><em>Come On Guys! Review! :3 ~Stealgal~<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 5 -**

**Alecto**

"We really need to find a nicer place to meet." Commented Randy, whilst he was looking around at the rather... unusual interior of The Hog's Head.

I just smiled timidly.

"You don't seem quite at yourself this evening. Is something up?" He looked concerned.

"I suppose. It's just that the DarkLord has chosen who is to bare his heir..."

"Oh-no, is it one of your friends?" He asked obliviously, obviously not even considering that the DarkLord would pick a girl of only seventeen.

I shook my head.

"Who then?"

"...Me."

He sat there stunned, then with no emotion or reply, he grabbed my arm.

"Wh... what are you doing?" I demanded.

"We need to go and change his mind. If not, you have to _run away_! Do you understand?"

"Stop! It's already too late anyway." I managed to get loose of his grip and I sat down, defeated in my chair.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me as though I had just admitted to being Harry Potter.

"He took me this morning. It's not definite, but because of all those fertillity potions he used... I'm most probably pr...pre..." I couldn't finish my sentence, and I started crying into my hands all the emotions I had been bottling up for the last few days.

I expected Randy to put a comforting arm around my shoulder, but he didn't. I expected him to tell me everything was alright, but he didn't. I expected sympathy, but I didn't feel any less miserable.

I looked up desperately, thinking he had just left, but instead, he just stood there. Staring at her stomach with a blank expression on his face. It was immpossible to tell what he was thinking...

**Randy**

_I can't harm Alex. She is the closest thing I have to a friend. But what if she does have that thing in her? The seed of the DarkLord? I simply cannot let it live, can I? But poor Alex, she doesn't deserve any of this. She isn't truly evil. But surely the abomination in her will be. However it isn't definate. I'll just have to bide my time till I find out._

**Alecto**

"R... Randy?" I queried sheepishly.

"Hm... Oh!" He quickly looked up into my eyes and then approached me and gave me a hug.

"I don't want any of this."

"I know, I know. But what's done is done. Besides, as you said, its not a sure thing."

After sitting like that for what felt like hours, he pulled away.

"I should be going. You know, before anyone notices I'm not in my dorm." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose... Bye."

"Bye." And he left abruptly, dissaperating as soon as he could.

Damn! I forgot to tell him to tell nobody! I swear I could kick myself. Urgh... I suppose I should just go home.


End file.
